Talk:Tod (Dumbo)
Excuse me, but TheMichaelCityMaker is using Top Cat and his gang as the crows in Tod (Dumbo). -- 21:32, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Rules about this movie-spoof Look at the trailer on YouTube. Casey Junior, the clowns, and the pink elephants are themselves, Robin Hood and Maid Marian are sharing the role of Mrs. Jumbo, the gossipping elephants are Terk, Princess Atta, Lady Kluck, and Miss Bianca, and four of the crows are now being played by Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, and Fancy-Fancy and Spook. -- 18:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Mrs. Jumbo's role Robin Hood and Maid Marian are sharing the role as Mrs. Jumbo, not just Kiara! Kiara can be Mrs. Jumbo in a different Dumbo Movie spoof, but not this one. -- 00:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Final cast submission Robin Hood and Maid Marian can be Mrs. Jumbo (sharing the role, both are foxes like Young Tod), Casey Junior can be himself, Yakky Doodle can be Mr. Stork, Lady Kluck, Miss Bianca, Princess Atta, and Terk can be the Gossiping Elephants (there are 4 elephant ladies in "Dumbo", not 9), Clayton's Men can be The Ringmaster's Guards, Professor Porter can be Joe the Janitor, Duncan can be Smitty the Bully, The Clowns can be themselves, the Pink Elephants can be themselves, and Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, and Spook can be Jim Crow and his brothers. The remaining cast stays the same: *Tod (The Fox and The Hound 1 and 2) as Dumbo *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo as Timothy Q. Mouse *Clayton (Tarzan) as The Ringmaster.-- 22:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) what the...? editing is fun & awesome! Cast Submission for Jim Crow and his brothers Look at the trailer on YouTube. Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, and Spook are supposed to be Jim Crow, Glasses Crow, Preacher Crow, Straw Hat Crow, and Fat Crow, not Top Cat, Wally Gator, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, and Peter Potamus!-- 15:37, October 19, 2013 (UTC) The final caset submission 2 For the millionth time, Casey Junior can be himself, Yakky Doodle can be Mr. Stork, Terk, Princess Atta, Lady Kluck, and Miss Bianca can be the Gossipping Elephants, Duncan can be Smitty the Bully, the clowns can be themselves, the pink elephants can be themselves, and the wild animals can be themselves!-- 13:33, October 30, 2013 (UTC) How about Duncan as Smitty the Bully? No, no, no! Let's have Duncan from "Total Drama" as Smitty the Bully. Besides, Sailor Moon is too nice to play Smitty the Bully also Sailor Moon Is A Female.-- 22:28, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Final cast submission 2 Go on YouTube and watch the trailer for "Tod (Dumbo)." The cast of characters are as follows: *Dumbo - Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *Mrs. Jumbo - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Casey Junior as himself *The Ringmaster - Clayton (Tarzan) *Mr. Stork - Yakky Doodle *Elephant Matriarch - Terk (Tarzan) *Elephant Giddy - Bianca (The Rescuers) *Elephant Prissy - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Elephant Catty - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Other Boys - Sailor Moon and Her Friends (Sailor Moon) *Smitty the Bully - Duncan (Total Drama) *Joe the Janitor - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Clowns as themselves *Pink Elephants as themselves *Jim Crow - Top Cat *Glasses Crow - Benny the Ball *Preacher Crow - Choo-Choo *Straw Hat Crow - Brain *Fat Crow - Fancy-Fancy and Spook Think about that!-- 19:49, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Final cast submission for the crow brothers Top Cat can still be Jim Crow, but I have an idea! Use Benny the Ball as Glasses Crow, Choo-Choo as Preacher Crow, Brain as Straw Hat Crow, and Fancy-Fancy and Spook (sharing the role) as Fat Crow. How about it?-- 18:07, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Speed Buggy is not supposed to play Casey Jr. Why do you keep making Speed Buggy play Casey Junior?!-- 22:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Number of Lady Elephants in Dumbo minus Mrs. Jumbo There are only FOUR lady elephants in Dumbo other than Mrs. Jumbo. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Jenny Foxworth, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Robyn Starling, Daphne, and Shanti are NOT princesses! Besides, Disneystyle172 is already using Alice, Wendy, Belle, and Ariel as the elephants in "Roo". And Anna and Eilonwy can be two of the elephants in a different Dumbo spoof, not this one.-- 01:15, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Songs Listed in Dumbo The only songs listed in Dumbo are: #"Look out for Mr. Stork", #"Casey Junior", #"Song of the Roustabouts", #"Baby Mine", #"The Clown Song", #"Pink Elephants on Parade", and #"When I See An Elephant Fly" (including the reprise version and the finale version) Here are some of the songs NOT listed in Dumbo: #"Hard Knock Life" is from Annie #"You Can Fly" is from Peter Pan #"King of the Pride Land" is from The Lion King #"Casey Jones" if rom Disney's The Brave Engineer #"Cartoon Heroes" is a song performed by Aqua-- 22:52, April 28, 2014 (UTC) How about Thomas as Casey Junior? How about Thomas the Tank Engine as Casey Junior? He would be suitable for Casey Junior, because they're both trains. Casey Jr's playing as himself. I think nine elephants should work. Hey, I've got it. If you think there are only four female elephants, along with Mrs. Jumbo, I think there are five others, because ten elephants should do the trick. There are only FOUR elephants No way!! Let's not use nine elephants! Besides, there are only four lady elephants, with the exception of Mrs. Jumbo. ---- Bah! Sheesh! Alright! Whatever! Fine! Let's do it! Nine female elephants?! I think four are better. Nine female elephants?! I think four are better.